warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sahron
OMG the template terrifies me......:( so RUSSIAN! Yes? What are the colons for Necrus? thx for approving. Oi saw you blog, My Equalizers got a few companies just laying around. Im shure as long as your shooting up xenos The Storm Wardens can expect some Equalizer Companies to lend a hand. 16:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC)http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Equalizers wt are these......storm wardens........ ok so i'll put you down for 3 companies...casualties will be heavy you k' with that? you wanted a quick rundown of what the brotherhood does, ok! The brotherhood is a sect of dark mechanicus who are out to create the ultimate lifeform by combining the powers of the warp, the perfection of the machine, and the soul and growth potential of a organic into one entity they call a 'true' Dajakk. As such they are constantly experimenting towards that end, one of their biggest points of note is their cruel method melting down psychers into fuel for devices to drag daemons out of the warp then enslave them in their daemon engines, including the Daemitor combat servitors. otherwise despite the fact that they can rebuild fallen weapons and troops within hours of their destruction there is little combat wise to note about them. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Woah.....ok...hmmm...i got an idea.....what if the plague was part of what they were gunning for? And their ability to rebuild and recreate destroyed things allows to blow the menace out of proportion, from merely dangerous to a downright threat to the Imperium?Sahron (talk) 21:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Well anything that will contribute to the creation of the Dajakk is acceptable to them, no matter how amoral or risky. Any plague of abomination they build would serve the purpose. though rebuilding troops is limited to those of the mechanical kind such as servitors (they can't bring the dead back to life) but with a cloned organ, few new parts, and if neccisary a new daemon they can refield any servitor or daemon-engine.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) holy moly...awesome idea...plague victims....robotized! holy shit......my brain is on fire....literally... Concerning the "Plague", could my Company join? Original strength of roughly 8000 Gaurdsmen, with emphasis on long range fighting, utilizing grav-chutes and camo-cloaks. I can send a link to the Chapter page if you want more information. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 22:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure..let me research them....you'll have to wait a wee bit, im writing stage one, and what are their names (as you put in the wiki) but yah i'll weave them in...why don't you read the page while you wait? Sickly link. Here is a link, http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Omnissiah%E2%80%99s_Wrath "This is the 9th Company of the Omnissiah's Wrath, Forge-Lord Steve Miner aboard the Silent Blade, reporting for duty!" Feel free to make any lower commanders up, using the rankings on the page, me and Dexius haven't gotten 'round to writing that fluff for the Chapter yet. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 22:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Depeinding on the Company, a good name would be Shade, Most Equalizers use their Hive Gang names as their new name when they are "reborn" as space Marines. Also i made another chapter recently, idk if their something youd like for this particular conflict and youd probably have at max 100 of them but its just a curoisity http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Thunder_Lance (the page still needs alot of work) thanks again for the inclusion! ;)T42 (talk) 23:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ok...ill look into the thunder lancers....plz be noted everyone that the editor has been dying on me lately....unh... ok loopy alright, kinda like the joker or green goblin i guess! Sub-Dajakk are failed experiments in the brotherhood's attempt the create the ultimate lifeform they call "the Dajakk" which is supposed to combine the power of the warp to bend reality, with the perfect form of a machine, and the soul of a orgainic (an organic's soul of course is the source of the warp's power thus meaning these things have a technically limitless supply of power) however even for the sub-dajakk there are only 1 in several hundred attempts that successfully make these. also what do you think of my pics for the daemitors? Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok im sry for the inconvenience but i have finals in college right now......i wont be working on the plague until the end of this week........wish me luck..... Also you probably want The Thunder Lances 6th Brotherhood (Company) they are epic in space battles but also kickass on the planets surface, Their Huntmaster (Captian) is kinda one of the Chapters best heros.T42 (talk) 01:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ill look into them........Sahron (talk) 19:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Sahron, T-42 and i are starting a campaign of our own, but i want to get at least one more loyalist force in before starting, hosnetly i'm stealing a page from the plague and leaving this to a few select writers (namely myself) and was i curious if i could steal your Steel Wardens from yea and include them in the battles to come. here is a link to the blog page [ look at me i'm a link] if you wish to know more you can message me personally since i have the campaign plan TY Plaguenumber3 (talk) 03:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Plague and/or Calipsean stuff TY....ok the campaign is being named The Calipsion Sub-sector Crusade, i'm putting chaos chapter 1 up either today or tommorw (fully depends on distractions) and if you could handle the loyalist part, or some of it i would be most appreciateive i can send you a list of events on how i planned this to go out if you need TY. (oh and by the size of this jumping past expectations i mean it, i didn't think someone would bring their own fucking Titan to this thing)Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) well we can co-ordinate...though i think you'll do more with T-42, as he's got a better fix on the plots and stories for most involved loyalists... my plan now is to have the Thunder lances, and some loyalists marines fighting with T's hordes at the moment and this section to be their perspective (with a new info box for the new chapter...same page though) just use mine for the idea...so coordiante with him right now and you can get to work if you want.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) oh and your and T's pick on which loyalists are first involved, but i'd say use only about half the list to start us off. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok chaos is now sealed, it appears we have a significant numerical advantage from the few chaos forces directly participateing. from the The Brotherhood of the Dajakk, we have nearly a million daemitors with supporting tanks, and the majority of their fleet power including 1 ark-mechanicus. from the Steel Reavers we've got tons of heretics and some heavy weapons including a warhound titan by the looks of things. The Pestilentia Legionis also seem to have offered full support brining the chaos numbers to well staggering amounts already with the steel reavers. i praise the blessing of father nurgle. and then we have the Scales of Malice with the majority of their fleet and forces. the quality of their forces is les the space marines of the loyalists but have more powerful weaponry and significantly larger numbers (since the total numerical force of the chaos brought in is so high despite having orriginally thought that we would have near equal participation it's obvious that we will need some more loyalists to bring the in story numbers closer together.) the current likely participation of the loyalist side will consist of The Thunder Lance chapter (as this is their turf this is going on in they will be present in full) Solari Knights chapter bringing their (i assume) significant participation of spearhead forces. as well as the Iron Dragons bringing forth their purging flames as well as the Iron Krakens with their weird practices The Equalizers will also participate once they get the civies out. i also have permission to use the White Exemplars, whose semi-psychic ways might lead their blades. and even the 5th company of the Steel Wardens bringing the estimated loyalist forces up to just about 6 thousand loyalist marines. (and and we also have The Calipsian Hordes trapped between these two forces both providing a excelent excuse for the two to gather and eventually clash and provide a 3rd oppinion on the battle) Also there is imperial guard that's not listed on this only guard that's "up" right now are the 67th_Krieg_Infantry_Regiment from the chat page if you want exact numbers give me a bit. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sharon, T42 here, 1st things 1st the Plauge is going well, umm a few issues i have from a writing standpoint, first this His calculations pointed to their horrid deaths with in the next couple of hours. They couldn't even retreat, a solid wall composed the remains of hundred of destroyed buildings blocked their route back, and of course the Things blocked any hope of an advance. They were F**ked. [COMMS] ] 17:01, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sahron. Now for starters I should point out that business about Users having to get Admin permission to criticize an article is utter poppycock. What on earth made you think that was how things run here? Anyway if that many Users were telling you there was a problem then you should probably have payed heed to their words. Khalael in particular knows what he is talking about. He is a fellow Admin after all. Now on to your questions. As far as attaining new Gene-seed the Adeptus Mechanicus keep stockpiles of it on Mars, though I can't be sure as to whether they would bewilling to give this Gene-seed back to the Chapter. From what I have heard you have been talking about them stealing Gene-seed from others. This is something that no Chapter woulkd tolerate, and would quickly make them enemies (not political, actual out-for-blood enemies). As far as the Fleet goes a standard Chapter cannot possess more than three Battlebarges. As far as strike cruisers I would imagine that they would have more than 10, though don't quote me on that. A Chapter Master is appointed from among the currently serving Captains within the Chapter. They do not come from outside the Chapter. A lot of people will tell you otherwise, but one can create viable Space Marines from Gene-seeds of different lineages. However this mix of Gene-seed has not resulted in any additional advantages in any of the Chapters that I have seen with them. In fact it places the Chapter in increased danger of mutation as the different genetics could interact with one another in unpredictable ways. In general it is a bad idea. Now then. In addition to this Imposter brought a few things to my attention. First off Space marines would not recruit from the Imperial Guard. Guardsmen are already adults by the time they join, and are thus too old for Space Marine recruitment. Besides I don't think that the Guard would like Chapter to go about pillaging their ranks. Secondly I had not seen your edits on the Gene-seed of the Steel Wardens, nor had a given my blessing. You really shouldn't put words in my mouth. From now on actually listen whyen people give you criticism. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:21, July 19, 2013 (UTC) http://vectorian.com/downloads/ »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:39, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. Lets start with the Serfs. First off they are not servitors, they are normal human beings that are often hereditary servants to the Chapter they are attached to. Chapter Serfs do not pilot any combat vehicles used in direct combat by the Chapter. This is left to proper Battle Brothers, though they do crew the Chapter's fleet. As to separating into divisions I can't be entirely sure. It is true that different Serfs may have different duties, and even have different ranks, but how they organize themselves is never really specified. It also likely varies from Chapter to Chapter, but it is possible that they do. Now onto officers. The Officers are not a separate group from the rest of the Chapter. They will have spent time as a normal battle brother, been promoted to Sergeant, and many of them will have spent time in their Chapter's 1st Company before being promoted. They will have rcieved additional training in leadership along the way, but there is no special program for officers. All Marines go through the same processes in their advancement through the ranks. As to whether Officers may be seconded to a brand new Chapter i cannot say with certainty, but I believe they are. Most likely once the Chapter is more or less functional Officers from an existing Chapter probably train the first generation of officers in the new one, or may act as the officers until the new Chapter gains battle experience. They might serve till death, at which point their Gene-seed would be sent back to their original Chapter, or they may stick around until the new officers are trained, and then return themselves. Anyway you cut it GW doesn't gop into detail, so all this is speculation. As for the planet, it is possible that in the time between being singled out as a potential SM homeworld, and them arriving that a Chaos uprising may occur, though I think this is improbable. The purity of the human stock from which the Chapter woulkd recruit is extremely important. The Inquisition would likely have screened them for any kind of taint extensively. I am not saying that they couldn't miss a few things, but something leading to the whole planet being overrun would not likely be overlooked. as for whether the initial batch of marines created for the Chapter were drawn from their perspective homeworld, I can honestly say that I haven't got a clue. They might, and they might not. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC) As for the black projects. Basically the entire 13th and 21st Foundings were something like that. During the 13th the Inquisition got involved in some hinky stuff. None of the Chapters in that founding had records about the details of their founding. That's why 13th Founding Chapters tend to be hinky, and distrusted to a degree. The 21st Founding was the Mechanicus trying to see if they could remove gene-flaws in various Chapters, and/or make improvements. In general they failed miserably. Most of the Chapters suffered from radical mutatiomns, and the ones that didn't seemed to have awful bad luck. I am sure that both the Inquisition and AdMech have all kinds of hinky projects that nobody knows about. So everything you asked is perhaps possible, though tainted Gene-seed getting past checks is very improbable. The genetic purity of Gene-seed used to make new Chapters is taken very seriously, so it would be some hardcore incompetence for it to get past all the checks, and if it were found out that such a thing happened the heads of everybody involved would roll. As for Chapters with Gene-seed's outisde the known Legions, I would not take that to heart. The Excorsists are a special case in the extreme, and it hasn't even been confirmed. There are plenty of Chapters that for one reason or anthoer do not know they progenitor Chapter though. As for all the stuff you are asking about, possible, but you would have to be very careful about how you pulled it off. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Sadly this whole thing isn't an exact science. If you have an idea your not sure about try running it by me. I can probably give you an idea about whether it would work, and the reception it might get. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) There are some parts that probably would have a rough reception. First off I doubt the Inquisition would rubber stamp their gene-seed if they believed it was compromised. Mutation is an extremely common reason for Chapters to be decommisioned. Just ask most of the 21st Founding Chapters. Also the deal about mixing the Gene-seed to try and strengthen it overall will not be well recieved. I believe I have mentioned it before, but mixed Gene-seed Chapters don't seem to have any particular advantages over other Marines. On a separate note I would not involve the Exorcists in their backstory. It comes off as self-aggrandizement. Finally on the note of their homeworld, most Chapter Homeworlds are Feral worlds or Feudal Worlds. This is because the simpler technology and harsher living conditions tend to make for tougher stock. It is unlikely theat they would have the means, nor that the Imperium would have forced them to create the monastary. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok the imperials are pretty stretched facing 2 seperate armies. so as the current time there is no certain place for them all save the marked dimonds as likely spot for forces to be (as well as cities) but the Steel Reavers are going to basically try stretching from the (based on this map if you read 40k worlds enough you realize that typical earth map thinking is useless) the chaos south around to strike fron "north" of the imperial capital. the Scales of Malice are taking the Steel Reaver's Titan and are marching north, while the plague worshipping nutjobs march "East" to hold off and help overrun the imperial and hordes main territories and planetside reinforcements. At this point with the story chaos only now has started to place a major presence on world (IDK if we should even have the titan actually as being "surfaceside" yet) Imps are well imps and sad. And the Hordes...theyt're kinda like orks right now they're there and ready to fight and win but to most people not a major part of the battleplans anymore...(just as planned)Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rubber Stamp means to approve something officially while ignoring problems or details. If the Gene-seed were tested and found highly defective then the Inquisition wouldn't simply approve its use. My point on the Mixed Genhe-seed was that it really didn't work well as a black project, since it would be unlikely to yeild anything of real merit. Trust me when it comes to the Exorcists. It's just a bad idea aestheitically. IMposter in particular wwill probably be all over you. As far as suggestions I still don't have a full, cohesive idea of what you intend for this Chapter. As such it is hard to give suggestions. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes exactly. The narrative and events that they are involved in is far more important than any unique traits. Those come second. Remember you are essentially here to tell a story. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ok fixed the problem and added an info box...i would change the slang at the beggining of the chapter though. while it is perfectly reasonable that a spacemarine chapter would pick up the slang up it's homeworld, 21st century slang might get people to dislike the segment. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Heya. I hear you. It sucks that you can't use the Space wolves, and no you can't use them. The reason being theat their gene-seed is just too unstable to create sucessors. Nobody knows why, but only the Space wolves themselves seem to know how to control the volitile nature of their genetic lineage. Whenever a Successor Chapter is created they quickly fall victim to their Gene-seed's instability. As for whether Chgapters have to be exactly like their parent Chapter, Hell no. It's true that most Chapters tend to emulate their parent Chapter, but some a wildly different. There is even a Non-codex successor of the Ultramarines in canon, whose name currently escapes me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) No problem. If you have anything else that troubles you feel free to come ask. I'd be a poor Admin if I wasn't at your disposal. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Eh, i was just having a bad time. anyhow hope you like the current set up. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Steel Wardens Howdy, dude. You asked me to take a look at your Chapter, the Steel Wardens. Well, I did, and they seem pretty cool, there's just two things I'd like to talk about: First is the part about the chapter being decimated in the destruction of their world. An entire chapter could hold down any population revolt; if it's just a revolt of the people on the planet, there is no way they could be so dangerous to an entire chapter. Perhaps the power of Chaos was so strong on that planet that Daemons and Warp Beasts could appear to fight the Chapter, or something like that. Also, if they had the spaceships needed to transport the Marines off-planet, then it seems kinda odd that they had to deploy cyclonic torpedoes on the surface. Second, Chapter die, they do not disband. Third, don't praise them so much. They're Space Marines, they are by definition awesome. Keep it low-key. For example: the Commisar talking about how awesome they are, it's kinda over the top. Maybe instead of talking about the entire chapter, he could just say something about the chapter master or a particular officer, saying that they went above and beyond. Overall, not bad work. Just a little polishing needed in my opinion, and only my opinion. Jochannon (talk) 21:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey sahron. Sorry for the posting. I won't name names but I don't think it will happen again.RobertisonlyROBERT! (talk) 21:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I am afraid I don't have the ability to cancel a wikia account. You would have to go to Wikia CXentral and ask a staff member to do so I think. Besides that I don't think that is necessary. I am taking this very seriously, and I assure you this will be dealt with. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) As far as how a world becomes a Daemon world, I am not entirely sure. Worlds that are near the center of a Warp Rift would likely become Daemon Worlds simply by how immersed they are. Otherwise there would likely be some type of Sorcerous and/or Chaotic ritual involved. As the the Second question the planet themselves don't move in physical position. They exist simultaneously in real space and the warp. It is possible to escape the Eye of Terror. Sane could be a problem. Really it comes down to the strenght of will and faith of the person in question, and how long they have stayed in the Eye of Terror. Traveling within the Eye of Terror is difficult but possible, exiting the Eye of Terror is best done through the Cadian gate. Finally, no Psykers can't create a Gellar Field. They can transport object briefly through the Warp, but fully travellinginto the Warp is pure suicide. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes. They can, and there are many that do not know from where their gene-seed came. The Blood Ravens, Red scorpions and Storm wardens to name just a few. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) it's open now...go ahead...Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) so are you working that next chapter i haven't seen or heard from you in a while...no rush, just want to know your not dead or something. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 00:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHA...such bad luck getting in contact with people recently. Well Ty for the message...now if T can get on and write his bit. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) alright if you want to arrange a time 1 to 2 pm is good any day (but i'll be preping fer work) and just about any time is good on weekends. and right now, we're still waiting on T... he's being, well scatterbrained. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It's a cool idea for a character, but they wouldn't put him in charge of another Chapter even if they no longer suspected him of corruption. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:09, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Well first of all with Chaos the Inquisition doesn't take risks. During the Months of Shame they subjected numerous worlds to Exterminatus simply because a handful of refugees from Armageddon had been released there. Secondly Marines don't get reassigned to my knowledge. You have to understand that a Chapter is more than just a military organization, its a family. Assimilating into a new Chapter would be very hard. Honestly for a character with his backstory it would be more likely that he would simply remain in the Death Watch as a Black Shield. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, but that is very, very risky. For one if they accept any Marine that comes their way then that means that Marines with potentially questionalbe paths could simply walk in. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if an Alpha Legionaire or Tzeentchian to advantage of it be planting an agent into the Chapter. Second of all not keeping Gene-seed would result in the Chapter's slow demise. Organs are inevitably lost during warfare, and if new ones aren't being grown than the Chapter is doomed to die out over time. If they do allow just anyone to join, and they mix their Gene-seed with their own stores that would be just as problematic since it would become nigh impossible to maintain the genetic purity of the Gene-seed, and thus mutation would likely become rampant. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC) If Psykers were all that was needed to find treachery then that would be great, but a clever Tzeentchian would find a way through that. Besides that simply because one isn't corrupted doesn't mean they'll do well with the Chapter. Also define penitent. If you are talking about Chaos Marines they can't repent. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I hear ya, but I don't think these guys opening their doors to every Marine that seems repentant is a good idea. For one it opens up a load of problems. Second of all it just seems like a cheap device to make them interesting. That is unless you have some sort of plot idea with regards to this device. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) If you say so. Though I must warn you I don't think that this will go over well with the more fluff literate fans. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:45, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Truth be told I haven't read much about your Chapter. Let me take a look and see if anything occurs to me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:53, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. As far as a wrok around for your idea, there really isn't enough history on the article for me to say much of anything to that respect. Regarding my impressions, nothing really struck me, though I feel the need to ask as to why they are so tolerant towards Xenos, Abhumans and Mutants. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Art Request As requested, here is a triangle. Enjoy. 40kfan (talk) 01:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Second Art Request Here is another triangle. Enjoy. the basic plan was for the Dajakk to be utalizng the chaos forces to try and capture the genetic samples of the leader of T42's group as he alegedly is immortal due to bio-engineering in a similar sense to the emperor (gosh T's stuff sounds so bad when you say it aloud) as well as taking a variety of genetic samples from the majority of forces involved. and they weren't going to give two fricks about what really happened to the other chaos forces. however the character ( future Chief-Administrator) Israfel (currently Chief-Developer) had calculated everything leading to the death of the leader of the dajakk, then plotted to release the daemon missile launch codes to the arrayed chaos factions and in the anarchy of the chaos factions fighting one another over their missile stockpiles, and against the imperials, kill the last remaining member of the leadership of the dajakk who stood in his way to assume power over their dark mechanicus cult. the other chaos factions are all there of course for the same old meathead reasons. kill, get glory take a disporpotional cut of the winnings and glory. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey can I hop in to that Plague campaign with my chapter? Speckydave (talk) 20:18, July 30, 2014 (UTC) lol, one place I never thought to check was your user talk. Chapter badges are still intact here, since they technically count as being used on a page. '''KhalaelMy Talk 02:52, May 7, 2016 (UTC)